Siempre cuidaré de ti
by CarolinaShipper
Summary: Apenas con unos meses de relación, decidieron estar juntos sin importar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, cuando aparece un viejo enemigo en busca de venganza, el miedo de perder a su amado aparece ¿Podrán superar a todo aquel que intente separarlos? [One-Shot] [Aokaga]. •Éste fanfic participa en el evento "Hikari Month" del grupo AoKaga.•


Nota: _¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía un fic, por lo que me entró un poco la nostalgia. Así que decidí volver a escribir sobre una de mis otp favoritas, esta vez por el cumple de Kagami :)_

"¿Crees en el destino? Sé que no va conmigo, pero últimamente pienso que quizá el que los cinco miembros de la generación de los milagros y Tetsu coincidiéramos en la misma época no fue casualidad. No sé si nuestro encuentro tuvo algún sentido, pero tengo una corazonada. El que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo; el que pasáramos a ser rivales; el que nos hayamos reunido todos en este torneo. Si de verdad existe el destino... Quizá el hecho de que ese chico haya aparecido ante nosotros tenga algún sentido."

* * *

En aquella tarde de marzo, en la que la suave brisa de la primavera hacía que los hermosos pétalos de flores de cerezo cayeran más fácilmente de los árboles. Todo esto era un indicio de que el segundo año escolar había empezado recientemente. En un día como cualquier otro, dos estudiantes del Instituto Seirin regresaban a casa tras haber acabado sus actividades escolares como de costumbre.

-¡Ah!, no puedo creer que la entrenadora nos esté haciendo practicar tan duro desde ahora para la Inter-High- se quejó el más alto dando un profundo suspiro.

-Kagami-kun- su amigo lo nombró con ese tono sereno de siempre.

-Mm, ¿Sí, Kuroko?- le respondió con desinterés.

-De casualidad, ¿No habrás visto últimamente a Aomine-kun?- el pelirrojo se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

-N-no, ¿Por qué razón vería a ese idiota?- ante la previa cuestión, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al escuchar el nombre del as de Too; y la razón no podría ser menos sorprendente para algunos.

-Está bien, de todas maneras, no era nada importante- su luz del baloncesto simplemente arqueó una ceja confundido por la inesperada duda, pero decidió no indagar más en el tema y prefirió despedirse de su amigo para regresar a casa. ~

El apartamento de Kagami lucía exactamente igual a cuando sus compañeros de Seirin vinieron hace unos meses antes de la final de la Winter Cup. La cocina, la sala y demás habitaciones se encontraban pulcras, lo que sí resaltaba ante todo era la numerosa cantidad de revistas y pósters relacionados con su deporte favorito. Esa misma tarde era tranquila, ya que el día había transcurrido normal como cualquier otro. Kagami Taiga hizo su rutina de siempre; hizo su cena, le dio un repaso a su tarea, se dio una rápida ducha y se recostó en su cama antes de irse a dormir. Por un momento dudó en si llamarlo o no, ya que aún se encontraba avergonzado por las preguntas íntimas de Kuroko acerca de su relación con Aomine Daiki, por lo que optó por sólo enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches. A la fecha, el joven de 16 años se mostraba incrédulo con sus propios sentimientos, aún intentaba negar esas emociones que a veces lo llevaban a comportarse cómo una adolescente enamorada. Sin embargo, la realidad era esa y ahí estaba la prueba misma; una vez que su mensaje fue contestado, él puso una pequeña sonrisa llena de emoción. Sus párpados se iban cerrando lentamente a causa del cansancio rutinario, no sin antes rememorar todos esos bonitos recuerdos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Toda esta peculiar historia comenzó hace unos pocos meses atrás, justamente después de la Winter Cup; cuando ciertos chicos de la manera más obstinada posible, se negaban a reconocer que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro por miedo a tener un amor no correspondido. La tensión entre ellos incrementaba cada día, como si fuera una relación prohibida que incitaba a caer en la mayor de las tentaciones. Para ese entonces, el invierno había llegado a su fin para darle paso a la próxima estación, y tras largas noches de insomnio e intentos fallidos por reprimir ese fuerte cúmulo de emociones y adrenalina cada que se veían, decidieron dar el primer paso. Sin embargo, esto no fue nada fácil para ellos; ya que cuando uno estaba a punto de hacer la tan ansiada declaración, se arrepentía y se hacía para atrás. A pesar de la larga espera, una confesión de amor había sido suficiente para que los sentimientos de ambos se desbordaran por completo; cómo si de admitir un crimen se tratase. El proceso de aceptación fue duro al principio, pero con el debido tiempo y los consejos de sus seres más cercanos, decidieron por fin salir oficialmente como pareja a pesar de su propia incredulidad. Actualmente, sólo la sombra de Kagami y la mejor amiga de Aomine sabían de lo que había entre los dos ases se sus respectivos equipos, inclusive antes de ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. ~

Al día siguiente, en una ruidosa avenida se encontraba cierto jugador de la Academia Too con su amiga de la infancia caminando tranquilamente entre las calles en las que había mucha gente, ya que era fin de semana.

-Tsk, no entiendo cómo termine aceptando a acompañarte a hacer las compras- decía fastidiado el moreno de ir de una tienda a otra.

-Tranquilo Dai-chan, podrás ver a Kagamin las veces que quieras, está compra es muy importante para mí- dijo animada la pelirosa.

-Oi Satsuki, no metas al tonto de Kagami en esto- al oír su reclamo, ella decidió mejor ignorar a su amigo y seguir en lo suyo. Al terminar con una larga sesión de compras, ambos decidieron ir a un restaurante cerca del lugar y comer tranquilamente. La chica de ojos rosas platicaba sus anécdotas con entusiasmo cómo siempre, mientras que por el contrario su amigo se encontraba más pensativo que de costumbre.

-Oye Dai-chan, ¿Todavía no te contesta los mensajes?- el otro salió de su meditación momentánea.

-Eh, sí ya lo hizo- dijo mientras miraba su teléfono móvil. Aunque la respuesta no la convenció del todo, en ese mismo momento un carismático transeúnte les interrumpe de forma abrupta.

-¡Momoicchi, Aominecchi! Me alegra encontrarlos por aquí, venía saliendo se una sesión de fotos- los nombrados se sobresaltaron por el efusivo saludo.

-Oh, Ki-chan no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo Momoi un poco sorprendida.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero créanme estoy tan cansado, ya que el entrenador está siendo muy duro con nosotros por la Inter-High- se quejaba el rubio alargando las sílabas de forma melodramática.

-Kise, todos estamos entrenando desde que inició el año; así que deja de exagerar- dijo el peliazul con un tono de molestia.

-Oh Aominecchi no seas malo, además estamos un poco preocupados ya que tendremos un partido amistoso con Fukuda Sogo- al oír esto último los otros dos voltearon al instante.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Que vamos a jugar contra el- pero antes de que pudiera repetir la frase, le interrumpió su ex compañero de baloncesto .

-Sí, sí ya sé a quién te refieres; pero es enserio ¡con ese imbécil otra vez!- refutó con molestia de tan sólo recordar su nombre.

-Sí, yo sé todo lo que hizo en Teiko, pero si mi equipo y yo le pudimos ganar aquella vez, ¡Lo haremos de nuevo!- decía Kise de alguna forma con ánimo. Por el otro lado parecía que Aomine se encontraba preocupado por otra cosa. Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada y seguir conversando con sus dos amigos. La tarde se hizo amena conforme pasaban las horas, estaba empezando el atardecer y era hora de que los jóvenes de dieciséis años regresaran a casa.

El fin de semana había acabado para dar paso a una nueva pero agitada semana. Los entrenadores de todos los equipos de la región estaban tensos y al mismo tiempo ansiosos por los próximos partidos, ya sean amistosos u oficiales. Sin embargo, había personas como Kagami que a veces se llevaban repentinas sorpresas al salir de la escuela.

-A-aomine, ¿Qué haces aquí?- no pudo evitar tartamudear al ver la presencia del nombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me extrañas, Taiga?- con el simple hecho de llamar por su nombre al 10 de Seirin, hizo que éste se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-Oi Ahomine ¿Por qué mejor no te callas? ...- su molestia no se hizo esperar.

-Sólo bromeaba, hoy quería acompañarte a tu departamento- le respondió el otro con un tono más serio.

-Vale, está bien- Kagami sólo dio un fuerte suspiro antes de seguir su camino. Al recorrer la vereda tranquilamente, ambos podían apreciar los pétalos caídos de flores que adornaban hermosamente las calles de la ciudad. La caminata se hizo más tardada de lo habitual ya que tuvieron que pasar por el cruce del tranvía, inclusive se podía observar cómo el color rosa claro se apoderaba del túnel de árboles de cerezo junto con las largas vías del tren. Para hacer más amena la espera, los dos chicos iban discutiendo de manera eufórica.

-Oi Kagami, deberíamos jugar un partido 1 vs 1. Quiero volver a patear tu trasero como aquel día ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo el 11 de Too mientras se jactaba de sus palabras.

-No, pero sí recuerdo cómo te vencimos en el primer partido de la Winter Cup- Aomine le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa ante la acertada respuesta.

-Hablando de cosas del pasado ¿recuerdas que me escape de un entrenamiento sólo para que nosotros hiciéramos...?- su pregunta fue acallada de repente.

-¡Cállate!- el pelirrojo mostró súbitamente un evidente sonrojo.

-¿Qué?- la risa burlesca del otro no se hizo esperar.

-Vaya Kagami-kun, no me lo esperaba de ti- una tranquila voz se escuchó por atrás.

-¡Kuroko! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- gritó asustado la luz del chico fantasma.

-Voy de camino a casa al igual que ustedes- respondió con calma el chico.

-Oh, Tetsu ¿Qué tal?- saludó el peliazul.

-Hola, Aomine-kun- le devolvió el saludo. La plática acerca de sus actividades más recientes transcurrió de lo más normal. Antes de separarse para poder llegar a sus respectivos destinos, Kuroko discutía con Aomine sobre los posibles futuros encuentros con la generación de los milagros. Al mostrar un supuesto desinterés del asunto por parte del moreno, el peliceleste decidió dejar el tema y preguntárselo después a Momoi. Al final del paseo, la pareja decidió también despedirse, no sin antes concretar una cita dentro de unos días.

En una cálida pero fresca tarde, mientras se escuchaba la melodía de los pájaros junto con la brisa del viento; un alto joven de segundo año de la Academia Too, se encontraba tomando una siesta en el techo del edificio favorito de su escuela.

-¡Oi, Dai-chan!- una aguda voz lo despertó de su sueño. El otro abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

-¡Rápido! Ya sé va a acabar el partido de Kaijou contra Fukuda- le apuraba la pelirosa.

-Mm, y ¿Por qué tengo ir yo a ver a esos pelmazos?- le reprochaba por haber arruinado su tranquilidad hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? tengo que aprovechar estas situaciones para poder recolectar la información suficiente para los próximos torneos; además necesito tu opinión cómo jugador y as del equipo- mientras le explicaba sus razones, iba empujando al alto a pesar de que él ponía expresiones de molestia. Tras haber pasado un rato, el par de amigos llegaron después del medio tiempo al gimnasio de la escuela Kaijou.

Al recién llegar al lugar percibieron la abrumante intensidad del partido ya a la mitad. Algo que sí era realmente sorprendente, era que el equipo de Fukuda no aplicaba tanta violencia y trampas cómo en otras ocasiones anteriores; tal vez era por el simple hecho de que no era un partido oficial, pero aún así las cosas sí habían cambiado bastante. El jugador Kise Ryota imitaba a la perfección las jugadas de sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, su ex compañero de Teiko Haizaki Shougo se limitaba a jugar en pocas ocasiones a los largo de los cuatro tiempos. Al terminar el partido, la chica de cabellos rosados decidió ir a saludar a Kise antes de irse. Al salir del gimnasio, ella pudo escuchar una acalorada discusión que llamaba la atención de algunos curiosos. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando vió a un chico alto de cabello negro amenazando de forma intimidante al usuario de la Copia perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa Ryota? Acaso ya no tienes nada más que decir- el rubio se limitaba a no provocar al otro. Se miraron por unos segundos de manera desafiante, sin que ninguno cediera en su postura con firmeza.

-Oye, tú...- una imponente voz hizo que los presentes voltearan.

-Ah Daiki, que gusto verte por aquí- dijo el pelinegro de forma sarcástica. Aomine frunció el ceño con desagrado y lo agarró rápidamente del cuello de la camisa en cuanto éste se le acercó.

-No me toques, a menos que quieras otra paliza como la de aquella vez- los ojos del moreno mostraban determinación.

-Vale, tranquilo hombre. En realidad no me quedare mucho tiempo por aquí, al menos no hasta que termine la Inter-High- las expresiones faciales de Haizaki mostraban intenciones ocultas. Se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente el trenzado se despidió con una estremecedora sonrisa.

-Maldito cleptómano psicópata- expresó Aomine aún irritado.

-Lo siento Ki-chan, creo que deberíamos irnos- se disculpó la de ojos rosas.

-No, para nada Momocchi. Si quieren puedo invitarlos a tomar algo ¿Qué dicen?- la chica sonrió mientras que su amigo soltaba un bufido de resignación, para así terminar aceptando la invitación.

En ese mismo día pero ya entrada la noche más fresca de lo normal, Kagami había salido a un bar karaoke con su equipo a festejar las últimas victorias en los partidos que habían tenido hasta ahora. A casi terminada la celebración, Kuroko se acercó con cautela a su luz.

-Kagami-kun, he recibido una llamada de Momoi-san. Al parecer está preocupada de que Aomine-kun se vuelva a meter en otra pelea- le informó el peliceleste consternado.

-¿Qué demonios?- el nombrado no evitó sentirse intranquilo al escuchar la historia en la que se vio envuelto Aomine esa misma tarde, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo inmediatamente. Él y su pareja tenían la costumbre de estar en contacto ya sea por medio de llamadas, o por mensajes si acaso estaban ocupados. Una de las razones por la cual hacia que su relación fuese muy estable, era debido a la sinceridad y confianza que había entre ellos. Tras un par de meses de relación, el de ojos rojos sabía perfectamente cuando su novio le trataba de ocultar cosas para no preocuparle y ésta era una de ellas. ~

Las brillantes estrellas junto con los postes de luz callejeros eran lo poco que lograba iluminar la larga avenida llena de bares y restaurantes en dónde las personas salían a divertirse. Entre todo el ambiente nocturno, cuando cierto pelirrojo logró encontrase con su chico, lo único que este hacía era mostrar aflicción en su rostro al pedirle explicaciones sobre la riña que tuvo esa misma tarde. La realidad era que el as del equipo de la Academia Too se encontraba estresado por tener que lidiar con su ex compañero de equipo Haizaki Shougo y sus problemas con Kise. Sin embargo, estaba obligado a calmarse ya que su novio no estaba tan contento al enterarse de su más reciente pelea.

-¡Oi, Ahomine! ¿Acaso me estás escuchando?- gritó furioso el as de Seirin al notar cómo el contrario se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El ojiazul se limitó a dar un profundo suspiro y mostrar una ligera pero socarrona sonrisa. El moreno se acercó a su acompañante lentamente, para acto seguido posar sus brazos sobre sus hombros y con un sutil movimiento rodearle el cuello para poder pegar su frente con la de él.

-Mm, Kagami...- cerró sus ojos para sentir la cercanía con el otro y poder oler su dulce aroma, tras unos segundos decidió alejar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo lindo que te vez enfadado?- la repentina pregunta hizo que el de ojos rubíes se sonrojara a más no poder.

-Idiota- le respondió por lo bajo tratando de desviar su mirada para ocultar la vergüenza.

-Vámonos a casa- le dijo finalmente Kagami para dejar la discusión mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Ambos jóvenes se dignaron a regresar a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes darse un tímido beso de despedida en medio de la noche.

En una cálida tarde de verano durante la Inter-High. Mientras los ligeros rayos del sol se ocultaban por el oeste; el jugador Haizaki Shougo daba un paseo por los parques de la ciudad para entretenerse. Él seguía pensando constantemente en las confrontaciones que tenía con sus ex compañeros de secundaria, él sentía como el enojo y la frustración se apoderan de su ser cada que recordaba esas humillaciones hacia su persona, por lo que la idea de vengarse algún día era de su total agrado.

De la nada, escuchó el sonido de balones botando tras unas altas rejas. A lo lejos en una de las canchas de baloncesto callejeras, se podía distinguir dos altas siluetas muy familiares para él. Eran dos chicos de su edad sentados en el banco bebiendo agua tras haber por lo que parece jugado un agotador partido. Uno de ellos se reía, mientras que el otro colocaba su brazo en el hombro de su acompañante. Shougo pudo distinguir de inmediato al arrogante jugador de la generación de los milagros Aomine Daiki junto con un chico que estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le hizo abrir los ojos de estupefacción fue cuando su ex compañero de teiko le dio al pelirrojo un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios. La confusión momentánea del espectador lejano no se hizo esperar. No obstante, tras tener un pequeño recuerdo del contundente puñetazo que le propinó Aomine hace meses atrás durante la Winter Cup, hizo que la rabia le consumiera por dentro; además de que su mente comenzará a atar cabos y en su rostro se dibujara una maliciosa sonrisa. Lo que acababa de ver era inaudito, uno de los jugadores más temidos de su generación estaba ahí sonriéndole de manera entrañable a un jugador rival de su mismo calibre. Se vislumbraba una felicidad que jamás en su vida había presenciado. La escena conmovería a cualquiera que la viese, pero a él no; él tenía otros planes en mente. Tras esto, se marchó tranquilamente del lugar soltando una cínica risa por lo bajo.

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde que se acabó la época primaveral y los pálidos colores de las flores habían dado paso al vivido verde de las hojas de los árboles. Y mientras el atardecer se acercaba, en las calles de la ciudad, dos viejos amigos discutían con calma sobre sus vidas.

-Oye Tetsu, ¿Crees que sería buena idea contarles a esos tipos lo mío con Kagami?- al escuchar la pregunta kuroko sabía perfectamente que el moreno se refería a la generación de los milagros.

-No lo sé, Aomine-kun. ¿Por qué quisieras decirles?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, lo he hablado últimamente con él. A mí en verdad me da igual lo que opinen los demás, aunque yo sé que para Kagami es muy importante- le explicó con sinceridad.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no importa lo que decidan hacer, tengan en cuenta que siempre los apoyaré- el peliceleste le mostró una ligera sonrisa llena de ánimo. El peliazul sabía de antemano que no importa lo que pasará, siempre iba a poder confiar sus sentimientos no sólo a Tetsuya, sino que también a Satsuki.

-Mira Tetsu, odio admitirlo- le comentó el alto tras dar un largo suspiro.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Aomine-kun?- le preguntó intrigado.

-Cuando estábamos en Teiko, me dijiste que algún día encontraría alguien igual a mí y que me devolvería el amor al baloncesto. Yo no quise creerte en ese entonces- dio una breve pausa al recordar ese momento.

-A día de hoy, estoy realmente agradecido por lo que has hecho por nosotros- le confesó con la más pura sinceridad de su ser.

Kuroko se conmovió ante tales palabras ya que el hecho de que su antigua luz dejara de lado su orgullo y le mostrará tal gratitud por su amistad hizo que su corazón se llenará de alegría, así que decidió estirar su mano cerrada hacia él, por lo que el contrario chocó su puño con el del otro para despedirse como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa misma nublada tarde, en dónde los cálidos rayos de sol se ocultaban vagamente en las densas nubes, el jugador de índole misteriosa Haizaki Shougo se encontraba rondando en la cercanía de una desolada cancha callejera de baloncesto. El joven jugueteaba con su piercing en la oreja mientras desde la lejanía, miraba atentamente a un alto pelirrojo guardando sus cosas en su bolso deportivo. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta que el otro se percató de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el as de Seirin se volteó abruptamente al encarar a su contrario.

-Oye hombre, cálmate- la sonrisa que mostró era intranquilizadora, pero lo era aún más la larga pausa que se había formado en ese momento.

-Tal vez te estarás preguntando a que he venido a verte. Lo único que te diré es que yo sólo he venido a robar lo que le pertenece a Daiki- dijo tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto. El rostro de Kagami no sólo denotaba confusión si no también angustia por la expresión retorcida del contrario.

-Ya lo sé todo- dijo de manera contundente.

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡Oye! Aléjate de mí- éste lo empujó rápidamente en cuanto Haizaki intentó alcanzarlo.

-No te confundas, yo no soy un homosexual cómo ustedes- el enojo se apodero de Kagami al escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo, el otro prosiguió.

-Como ya he explicado antes, me importa una mierda el baloncesto; yo le robo a mis oponentes lo que les pertenece para que no lo vuelvan a usar nunca más- el diez de Seirin apretó los puños, tratando de controlar fuertemente las ganas de golpearlo.

-Así como incluso aquella vez en la que le robé la novia a Ryota, lo mismo haré con el imbécil de Daiki- eso último había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Serás un...- Kagami se abalanzó lleno de ira hacia Haizaki; realmente más que golpearlo, sólo quería que se callara y se largara de una vez. Inesperadamente, el jugador de Fukuda era inmensamente más agresivo y rápido. No sólo logró esquivar los golpes, también pudo mantenerlo de forma inmóvil agarrando sus brazos de manera ágil. En unos cuantos segundos, Shougo azotó violentamente a su oponente en la reja de la cancha.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de pelear?- sus manos apretaron fuertemente las muñecas del pelirrojo, mientras que su pierna derecha pisaba uno de los pies del otro para que dejará de resistirse al forcejeo

-¡Cállate! Suéltame idiota- su gritó se escuchó con un fuerte eco en la vacía cancha callejera.

-No, si tengo que tomarte a la fuerza, lo haré- dijo con tono sombrío. A pesar de que Kagami no quitará su ceño fruncido en todo el rato, en sus ojos se podía notar el miedo que sentía por dentro al no encontrar escapatoria.

-Tú... maldito- intentó una vez quitarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero había vuelto a ser en vano.

-Te recomendaría que dejaras de forcejear Kagami Taiga, o acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que eres la perra de Daiki, y que luego te termine dejando, ¿Eh? ¡Lo quieres!- los gritos del violento jugador no tenían compasión alguna, eran como dolorosas dagas que se incrustaban en el corazón del otro. Una vez que Haizaki vio que su víctima dejaba de poner tensión en su cuerpo, comenzó a tocar con agresividad la cadera y la espalda del pelirrojo. Ante esta acción, sintió una inmensa aversión hacia el pelinegro. Esa expresión de miedo hizo que la sonrisa del trenzado se ensanchar de forma triunfante, casi con locura. Se acercó a su rostro para posar la punta de su lengua en el cuello de su contrincante; como acto reflejo, el atacado giró su rostro lo más que pudo para alejarse de él. Pero esto no lo detuvo, ya que acercó su lengua a la comisura de sus labios con la intención de abusarle. Sin embargo, en el momento justo en el que iba a empezar, sintió repentinamente el sabor salado de una lágrima.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Qué aburrido eres- al detenerse de manera súbita, su confusión no se hizo esperar.

-Y-yo... lo amo- su voz tembló en demasía, mientras que las lágrimas se derramaban desconsoladamente por sus mejillas.

-No puedo hacerle esto, yo lo amo demasiado- decía mientras que sus sollozos se intensificaban.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas- su suplicio hizo que el otro quedará estupefacto ante el rogar del chico. Su mirada denotaba la más profunda tristeza y angustia, como si fuera a colapsar del temor por el simple hecho de perder lo más preciado para él.

-¡Tú bastardo! Quítale las manos de encima- un grito agresivo y atronador se escuchó por todo el lugar segundos antes de que un contundente puñetazo en la cara de Haizaki fuera suficiente para tirarlo al piso.

-¿Eh?- Kagami tropezó sumamente aturdido y apoyó sus manos en el suelo para no caer. En ese mismo momento pudo reconocer al autor de esa voz que tanto deseaba escuchar, además de eso también pudo observar como Aomine cegado de la rabia le propinaba más golpes al de cabello negro cada vez que se lograba levantar.

-¡Aomine detente!- al ver que esté hacía caso omiso, decidió tomarlo de la muñeca rápidamente antes que siguiera. La calidez de su mano hizo que detuviera su agresividad y decidió mirarlo a los ojos para tranquilizarlo. La mano ensangrentada de Aomine debido a los golpes, se posó en el rostro de su amado intentando sosegarle. Los ojos rubíes de su novio soltaron lágrimas de alivio mientras los abrazaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que no quisiera que se vaya nunca más.

-Taiga, vayámonos a casa- dijo por último el de ojos zafiros antes de irse junto con su chico.

Habían pasado varios días desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Tantas cosas inimaginables pasaron en los últimos meses, hubo muchas cosas buenas e inolvidables, y aunque también pasaron cosas no tan agradables, siempre se lograba sobrellevar las dificultades que daba la vida.

En una calurosa mañana, justo cuando el sol estaba en su cenit; dos jóvenes amantes se encontraban disfrutando de su tiempo libre en el apartamento de cierto pelirrojo, leyendo revistas tras haber comido un montón de helado.

-Kagami, me estoy muriendo de calor- se quejaba su acompañante acostado en el suelo de la sala alargando las silabas de su nombre como de costumbre.

-Ahomine ¿podrías callarte por una vez en la vida?- le respondió desde la cocina mientras lavaba los vasos.

-Eh Bakagami ¿Por qué me tratas así? después de que casi siempre dejo plantado no sólo a mi equipo, sino también a mis padres para venir a verte- dijo intentando chantajearlo con un evidente puchero.

-¡Oye! Yo nunca te pedí que dejarás a nadie por mí- refutó avergonzado tras haber terminado su labor doméstica para dirigirse a la sala.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa. Kagami se había sentado junto a él segundos antes de oír sus palabras, y por consecuencia su sonrojo se intensificó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me declaraste tu amor, y te pusiste igual de rojo que tu cabello?- preguntaba Aomine mientras tomaba la mano de su novio con delicadeza.

-N-no, pero aún recuerdo cuando me confesaste que desde que te gané por primera vez en un partido, no podías dormir por pensar en mí- desvió su mirada tras rememorar esas vergonzosas memorias.

-Tsk, olvidaba que no te gusta perder- decía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Tal vez es lo único en lo que nos parecemos- sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, analizando cada facción del otro. Eran las típicas pláticas en las que les gustaba tanto competir, para ellos iba mucho más allá de tener un empate tan cerrado en la mayoría de los partidos que tenían para intentar conseguir brillar más como las luces de sus respectivos equipos; era más bien una sed de rivalidad que debían saciar a como diera lugar.

-Kagami...- los ojos azulados se posaron en los rojos como si quisiera profundizar en ellos tanto como sea posible.

-¿Mm, sí?- dijo en un tono muy bajo.

-¿No te arrepientes de haber contado lo de nosotros a tus compañeros?- dudó un poco antes de hacer la pregunta. Cómo respuesta, su novio posó su mano en la barbilla del moreno antes de responderle.

-Para nada- su afable sonrisa lo demostraba todo.

~ Flashback ~

Semanas después del incidente con cierto jugador de Fukuda, las cosas se habían calmado bastante. Las vacaciones de verano cada vez se veían más cerca, y la Inter-High por fin había terminado hace poco. El martirio que representaba Haizaki Shougo había desaparecido, tras haber perdido en su último partido; para suerte de todos, no iba a regresar a la ciudad por lo menos en un largo tiempo. Por el otro lado, Kagami Taiga tras haberlo meditado durante mucho tiempo, había tomado la decisión de confesarle a Seirin su relación sentimental. Tras haberlo discutido varias veces con su pareja, decidió que era ahora o nunca. Ese día había llegado, hacía un intenso calor y las cigarras sonaban ruidosamente al llegar el mediodía.

-¿Estás seguro de que les quieres decir? No te sientas presionado si no estás listo- le preguntaba con un tono preocupado.

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro Aomine... Ya puedes soltarme- respondió mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre contra su muñeca, por lo que el otro retrocedió al haberlo acorralado en la pared minutos atrás. No fue fácil mantenerse tranquilo durante todo el día, y eso es algo que cierto chico fantasma no pasó desapercibido. ~

-Kagami-kun ¿Estás bien?- el peliceleste le pregunto al notar que su amigo se mostraba extraño durante las clases y también en el entrenamiento de siempre.

-Sí, verás Kuroko... Voy a decirles a los senpais lo mío con el idiota- el peliceleste abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Yo en verdad quiero que se enteren por mí, y no por cualquiera- la amigable sonrisa y el apoyo de su amigo no sé hizo esperar; eso hizo que el pelirrojo estuviese menos nervioso. La entrenadora de Seirin Aida Riko se reunió con Kagami al terminar las prácticas ya que antes del entrenamiento le comunicó que quería hablar con ella.

-Entrenadora...- al mostrarse dubitativo la castaña se preocupó un poco.

-Kagami ¿Pasa algo?-En eso, se acercó el capitán del equipo Hyuga Junpei al ver el semblante de su kouhai.

-Quería decirles que hay algo muy importante para mí, y se trata sobre el cambio drástico mi relación con un miembro de la generación de los milagros en los últimos meses- al escuchar su tono serio, los otros le escucharon atentamente.

-Yo, la verdad es que... Estoy... saliendo con Aomine- su revelación fue casi inaudible gracias a que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Los demás quedaron en completo silencio tratando de procesar al escuchar tal epifanía.

-Quisiera que tuvieran en cuenta que esto no va a afectar mi nivel de juego, ni tampoco mi rivalidad con otros equipos- la voz del 10 de Seirin empezaba a tornarse temblorosa a la incertidumbre de las reacciones ajenas.

-¡Idiota! Me habías asustado- gritó la chica al darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no se ven sorprendidos?- preguntó el kouhai con confusión.

-Es que ya lo intuíamos desde un principio, al decir verdad ustedes siempre que se veían chocaban demasiado, se sentía una intensa conexión entre ustedes cómo si fueran mas que simples rivales o algo así- dijo Kiyoshi al acercarse a ellos tras escuchar la conversación y soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno, debo decir que yo lo sospeché primero que todos gracias a mi intuición femenina, pero por alguna extraña razón Koganei y Mitobe ya lo sabían- admitió la entrenadora recordando esa extraña plática. El chico en cuestión mostró una expresión de confusión momentánea.

-Oye Bakagami ¿No deberías preocuparte por los resultados de los exámenes finales? Recuerda que aún te necesitamos en el equipo- dijo Hyuga dando un largo suspiro. El pelirrojo salió de su estupefacción tras una breve pausa al notar cómo los tres volteaban hacia él.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias capitán, entrenadora y senpai- mostró una gran sonrisa después de hacer una corta reverencia para entonces irse del lugar. Ellos sabían que para su kohai era algo sumamente especial en su vida el haber encontrado la persona indicada para él; y aunque esa persona tuviese todos los defectos más insoportables, le seguirían apoyando ya que la expresión de alegría que muestra cada vez que lo ve, es incomparable.

~Fin Flashback. ~

Todavía se encontraban en la sala del apartamento sentados uno al lado del haber hablado de sus anécdotas pasadas, se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos; el más alto lo tenía recargado en sus brazos, para poder sentir su cercanía. El ambiente era callado y tranquilo, inclusive el joven de hebras rojizas podía escuchar el sutil y rítmico latido del corazón de su amante al apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Sabías que tarde sólo unos pocos días en enamorarme completamente de ti?- preguntó Aomine de repente mirándolo a centímetros de su cara.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso?- le respondió Kagami con interés.

-Verás, es una larga historia. No creo que tengas el tiempo de escucharla toda- Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio con la punta de sus dedos.

-Me gustaría escucharla- le susurraba al oído mientras gracias a la cercanía de sus rostros, sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse. La atracción que había entre ellos era indescriptible, apenas habían pasado unos segundos mientras que la tensión iba aumentando poco a poco. En eso, inesperadamente y con un veloz movimiento, el moreno agarró al otro de su collar y anillo. Lo atrajo ansioso hacía él para besarlo. Pero éste no era un pico que compartían comúnmente en diversas ocasiones; sino que esta vez su lengua invadió con gula la cavidad del otro abrumándolo por completo. Estaban besándose con vehemencia, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus manos se enredaban en el cabello del contrario de manera desesperada, sentía que el tacto de sus manos era exquisito. Para el de hebras azuladas los besos de su amante eran dulces cómo la vainilla, para el otro eran amargos cómo el chocolate oscuro. Sin embargo, para él eran igual de adictivos; siempre quería más a cada segundo que pasaba. Por lástima, tuvieron que separarse gracias a la falta de aire.

-Te quiero muchísimo, Daiki- sus ojos rubíes se cruzaron con los zafiros de manera tierna.

-Nunca pensé que dirías eso- le mostró una dulce sonrisa.

-Tonto- le replicó con un marcado sonrojo.

-Yo también te amo, Taiga- Al escuchar sus palabras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente en cuestión de mili segundos. La forma en la que lo miraba transmitía un montón de fuertes sensaciones,que parecía querer devorarlo por completo. Sentía que el haberse enamorado de él había sido totalmente importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto faltaría ya que ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo. "Aunque nos intenten separar, aunque tuviéramos que estar distanciados toda la vida, aún seguiría esperando por ti".

* * *

*Primer párrafo hace referencia a escena del Episodio 8; 3era temporada.


End file.
